


Down, Down, Down

by underscoreasta (asta_asta)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, adventures of a bunch of misfits, same age au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asta_asta/pseuds/underscoreasta
Summary: Или Похождения ниндзя из клуба "Выходного дня”Рождено из промпта на тумблере "...как насчёт AU, где Какаши и Сакура одного возраста?"Коллекция драббловНаписано замечательной bluefurcapeao3|tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down, Down, Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341244) by bluefurcape. 



> "Down, down, down" строчка из песни Simple Minds - "Don't You (Forget About Me)", которая звучала в фильме Breakfast Club
> 
> Дисклеймер: прибыли не извлекаю, просто балуюсь

Они были отбросами.

Сакура развернула свиток в руках, чтобы опять взглянуть на выведенные чернилами имена, как будто что-то измениться, если она посмотрит еще раз.

Сай. Без фамилии клана. Недавно реабилитированный член Корня, которому нужен мягкий толчок к реинтеграции в общество. Хотя слово “реинтеграция” не совсем точно. Она едва была знакома с Саем, но что она точно знала, у него никогда не было другой жизни вне Корня, и этот опыт определял его как человека.

Вторым было имя Хатаке Какаши, сына павшей легенды. Единственный оставшийся в живых член печально известной команды Минато.

И, наконец, она. Слабое звено команды Джирайи. Та, что решила остаться, в то время как Наруто отправился в странствие на поиски душевного равновесия вместе с их капитаном и Саске… Саске, который исчез.

Проще говоря, отбросы.

Сакура не могла даже представить, на что рассчитывала Цунаде, собирая такую команду, а затем ставя Сакуру в ответственность за них как их лидера.  Сакура была более чем довольна, изучая медицинские техники (одна экзотичнее другой) и проводя свои дни в госпитале. Она также не забывала о своих навыках как куноичи. Она была на заданиях как и остальные медики-ниндзя, посвящая свое свободное время работе на передовой. Каждый раз она была с новой командой, но ей это было только на руку. Это предотвращало формирование близких отношений. Ей _необходима_ была дистанция от ее товарищей. Ни одно из прежних заданий не длилось больше, чем неделю. Это же было запланировано на месяцы. На год даже, если все пойдет хорошо.

Сай прибыл на место встречи первым после нее. Согласно свитку они должны встретится за пределами деревни у южных ворот. Он поприветствовал Сакуру кивком; выражение его лица совершенно пустое, как он поинтересовался:

\- Доброе утро, Харуно-сан. Вы неважно спали?

Это был настолько странный вопрос, что он сбил Сакуру с толку. Она понимала, что он хотел осведомиться, как ей спалось - обычная вещь, чтобы завязать разговор, - но он так вывернул это выражение, что оно звучало скорее как попытка задеть ее, намекая, что она выглядела усталой, чем банальным приглашением скоротать время за беседой. Было ли это шуткой - неловкой попыткой разрядить обстановку? Она не слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы оценить, как ей следует отвечать.

\-  Я хорошо спала, - сказала она сухо.

\- Возможно, Вам нужен другой матрас, - Сай устроился под деревом, где у него был прекрасный обзор на деревенские ворота в конце дороги.

Ее веко дернулось. Последняя ремарка только глубже вогнала предыдущую колкость ей под кожу. Он должен был понимать, что он оскорбляет ее. Она очень надеялась, что последний член команды - теперь уже официально опоздавший Хатаке Какаши - будет иметь больше такта, потому как иначе ее могут обвинить в жестоком убийстве прежде, чем день подойдет к концу.

Тридцать минут спустя Сакура начала думать, что по пути Какаши каким-то образом угодил в засаду. Это было единственное оправдание для джоунина не явиться вовремя. Любая другая причина, не включавшая неотложную медицинскую помощь, была непростительной и недостойной профессионала.  Сай казался ничем не обеспокоенным, безмятежно листая книгу с заглавием “Социальные группы и я”. О, Ками. Она только могла надеяться, что книга будет ему хоть как-то полезна.

\- Да где же он? - вскакивая на ноги, воскликнула Сакура, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь.

\- Кто? - переспросил Сай.

\- Хатаке. Он ведь должен был встретиться с нами здесь? - она потрясла свитком.

\- А. Он сообщил мне, что он будет занят другими делами, и нам следует начать без него.

Сакура почувствовала, как раздуваются ее ноздри.

\- И ты не мог сказать мне этого раньше, потому что?..

\- Я предположил, Вы огласите наше отбытие, как только пожелаете начать миссию.

Иными словами, он ждал пока она что-нибудь скажет, а сам помалкивал. Из-за причин, которые все еще были загадкой для нее.

\- Я его прикончу, - сквозь стиснутые зубы пригрозила она.

\- Харуно-сан, я уважаю Вас как человека и лидера этого отряда, но я должен предостеречь Вас не прибегать к убийству.

Сай закрыл свою книгу, глядя на Сакуру расширенными глазами, как бы намекая, что она и сама должна понимать такие простые вещи.

\- Он не предупредил, куда он направляется?

\- Никак нет.

Она гневно выдохнула, уставившись на башню Хокаге позади них с намерением написать язвительный отчет о выходке Хатаке Какаши.

Сай обратился к ней:

\- Но я знаю, что он у Мемориала.

Это охладило ее ярость. Многих шиноби горечь утрат вела к Мемориалу. Многие избегали его по тем же причинам.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? - спросила она.

\- Все это знают про Хатаке-сана, - он заложил страницу закладкой и засунул книгу в свой рюкзак.

Все, кроме нее.

Сай последовал за ней по пятам словно утенок за гусыней, и это было бы очаровательной картиной, не прерывай он тишину своими раздражающими наблюдениями, которые приличный человек держал бы при себе. Она молчала, скрипя зубами, надеясь что до него наконец-то дойдет. Увы, Сай понял ее безмолвие как приглашение и дальше делиться с ней своими мыслями.

Что касается Хатаке, все сострадание к нему, которого у нее и так было немного, исчезло, как только она обнаружила его, прислонившимся к Мемориалу, с похабной книжонкой в руках. Она заметила работу Джирайи и тотчас знала, что за непотребщина написана на этих страницах.

\- Хатаке-сан. Вы заблудились? - Она подняла свиток с заданием так словно это был факел, освещавший путь в ночи.

Томный взгляд черных глаз устремился к ней. Хотя она никогда не говорила с ним раньше, было несложно догадаться кто он такой. Всклокоченные серебристые волосы - слишком уж лохматые на ее вкус - собраны в короткий нелепый хвост на затылке. Дурацкая маска, которую он носил постоянно, в любую погоду, при любых обстоятельствах. О, да, она знала, кто этот парень, и это ее не воодушевило. Черт бы побрал Четвертого,  она ученица двух саннинов и капитан этого отряда. Она не позволит себя унизить и с самого старта потерять контроль.

Какаши хмыкнул, изображая задумчивость.

\- Не Вы ли та девица, которую Учиха бросил?

Черт. Подери.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Оригинал второй части](http://bluefurcape.tumblr.com/post/167725108468/ninja-breakfast-club-pt-2)

Погода сегодня была прекрасной. Несмотря на то, что снег падал всю ночь, небо было чистым, кобальт в контрасте с белизной ландшафта. Листья уже опали, и оголенные ветви деревьев, нагруженные снегом, словно покрытые глазурью, создавали причудливые силуэты. Склонив голову набок, Сай взглянул на свой набросок, на котором он пытался запечатлеть прелесть этого сезона. Он больше наблюдал, чем прикасался карандашом к бумаге, пристально изучая переплетение линий, прикидывая, что было бы наиболее выразительно в его работе. 

Огромная глыба земли со свистом пролетела над головой беззаботно рисующего Сая, развевая его волосы, и с громоподобным звуком упала позади него. От столкновения грунт взлетел в воздух и рассыпался метеоритным дождем, маленькими кратерами усеяв тренировочное поле.

— Твои удары что-то стали слабоваты. Только не говори, что уже устала, — дразнил Какаши, норовя попасть кулаком в своего оппонента. Хотя его тон был насмешливым, его слова были произнесены с тяжелым дыханием, даже через маску вырывающимся белыми клубами пара. 

Сакура уклонилась от удара, снег хрустнул под ее ботинками. Пот пропитал ее волосы, неприятно холодя в такую погоду, но кровь в ее жилах кипела яростью боя. 

— Я могу продолжать весь день, Хатаке. Или ты думаешь, что я так просто сдамся?

— Нет. Именно поэтому ты действуешь на нервы, — Какаши сделал сальто назад, сноп снега, смешанного с землей, едва не задел его.

— На нервы действую?

Он понял свою ошибку слишком поздно. Ее голос прозвучал позади него. Внезапно мир перевернулся — небо стало землей, а земля небом,  —  и Сакура… Он ненавидел себя за непроизвольный вдох, когда ее широко улыбающееся лицо оказалось так близко над его, зеленые глаза искрятся ликованием. Ее маленький нос покраснел от мороза, щеки залил румянец. 

— Провоцирую, я бы сказала, — протянула она. — И к тому же я победила.

Поединок был окончен, и Сакура, как и следовало ожидать от такой несносной особы как она, чтобы насладиться своей победой и позлорадствовать над ним, состроила торжествующую позу, утвердив себя как самого худшего соперника, с которым Какаши имел несчастье когда-либо драться. Тяжесть ее тела была ему неприятна. Ее запах, напоминающий клубничный, вызывал у него тошноту. И ее волосы —  _ розовые _ .

— Осторожно, а то я еще подумаю, что ты в меня влюбился, — хлопая ресницами, произнесла она.

Он спихнул ее с себя, заставив ее вскрикнуть и упасть спиной обратно в снег. Он нахмурился, потому как казалось, это совсем ее не расстроило. Она хихикнула и задвигала руками и ногами, делая “снежного ангела”.

— Какой же это счет, сейчас? 32 к 31? — промурлыкала довольная Сакура.

— 35 к 34, — отозвался Сай издалека.

— Спасибо, Сай, — нараспев ответила она. Она села и затянутыми в варежки руками принялась стряхивать рассыпчатый снег с одежды. — Ну, хватит на сегодня надирать тебе задницу. Ты проиграл и сам знаешь,  мы должны приступить к заданию.

— Заданием это трудно назвать, — Какаши поправил свой съехавший набекрень красный шарф с рисунком из кунаев, расправляя его так, чтобы складки падали именно  _ как это было нужно. _ — Пародия на задание. Пустая трата времени. Совершенно недостойная меня. Невообразимая трата времени.

— Ты сказал “трата времени” дважды, — со скучающим видом заметила Сакура.

Они вместе направились к Саю, и Какаши продолжил ворчать, все его жалобы были пропущены мимо ушей его товарищами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я даже не могу вам описать, как я люблю Сая здесь :3

**Author's Note:**

> Потому как same age au наилюбимийший мной концепт и редкость в этом мире, взялась за первый мой в жизни худ. перевод.  
> Заметите ошибки или очепятки, прошу, не стесняйтесь пнуть меня по этому поводу. Не заметите, пишите, какой автор молодец. Или переводчик (:  
> Автора я очень люблю, и надеюсь я не сильно покорябила оригинальный текст.  
> Зайдите к ней на тумблер, скажите ей, какая она умница. Или скажите мне, я все ей переведу :D


End file.
